i_mrok_pochlonie_ziemiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozdział II UWM
Gdy się ocknąłem było już ciemno. Zauważyłem, że nade mną stoi jakiś smok, gdzieś w moim wieku, jeszcze biały. Spojrzałem na niego z niechęcią, wstałem i odszedłem gdzieś dalej. Szedł tuż za mną. Skręciłem w prawo, a on zrobił to samo. Skręcam w lewo - ta sama reakcja. Wreszcie nie wytrzymałem: - Mógłbyś nie chodzić za mną krok w krok?! - Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy zostać przyjaciółmi, w stadzie raźniej - Odpowiedział z denerwującym uśmiechem - Masz tu dużo smoków z którymi mógłbyś się zaprzyjaźnić - Ale oni to nie ty - No brawo, gratuluję, że to zauważyłeś, w zasadzie czemu jestem inny? - Nikt z nich nie byłby tak odważny by kraść jedzenie samemu wodzowi Wtedy w mojej głowie pojawił się obraz taty, który mówi mi, że będę wygnany z rodziny. Już nie miałem mamy, nie miałem już brata. Byłem tylko ja i ten mały wnerwiający stwór który chciał się zaprzyjaźnić: - Mam na imię Pobro, a ty? - Nieważne - To jest ważne, odpowiedz mi proszę - Mam na imię Tenebris - Zobaczyłem zdziwienie na jego pysku - Jak widzę, ta wiedza nie daje ci jakiejś satysfakcji - Ale jak to? Jaki normalny ojciec nazwałby tak swojego syna? - Coś ci się nie podoba? To spadaj - Warknąłem wystawiając kły Pobro od razu zniknął. Prychnąłem z dezaprobatą. Nigdy nie widziałem kogoś, kto byłby bardziej denerwujący. Było już ciemno, więc położyłem się na wszechobecnym piachu. W oddali znajdowało się jeziorko pełne ryb, lecz mimo to, że byłem głodny to nie mogłem zmusić się to wstania. Zacząłem rozmyślać o mamie, czy już wie, że tym razem odszedłem na zawsze? Czy ojciec przyznał się, że wyrzucił własnego syna z domu? Długo nie mogłem zasnąć. Wpatrywałem się w księżyc, był w pełni, czyli tak samo jak wtedy gdy się wyklułem. Po pewnym czasie zasnąłem, śnił mi się dom. Śniłem o tym jak siłowałem się z Brillem i gryzłem go lekko z schowanymi zębami. Był ode mnie słabszy, lecz czując wzrok ojca dawałem mu wygrać. Obudziłem się nagle gdy ktoś zaczął wrzeszczeć nad moim uchem: - Wstawaj 24601! - Nie mam tak na imię - Odparłem zdziwiony - W ogóle nie masz już imienia. Masz tylko numer i zapamiętaj go na całe życie 24601! - Wrzasnął - Chodź za mną Jak to nie mam imienia?! Tak w ogóle można? Mam być już przez całe życie 24601? Poszedłem posłusznie za nim myśląc co mnie czeka. Poprowadził mnie do kotliny mającej około dwadzieścia metrów średnicy. Przypomniało mi się, że ojciec mówił o tym miejscu, to tu żołnierze ćwiczyli walkę. To była arena. Patrzyłem z podziwem na te miejsce, może i wyglądało na surowe, lecz po raz pierwszy pomyślałem, że tu pasuję. Nie mam pojęcia czemu, ale to tu czuję się jak w domu. Na środku areny stało dziewięciu moich rówieśników, a na przeciwko nim dziesięciu starszych od nas, mieli już pewnie po pięć lat. Z przyzwyczajenia podniosłem dumnie łeb, lecz gdy strażnik na mnie warknął znowu go opuściłem. Zrozumiałem, że tutaj jestem tylko numerem, a nie synem wodza. Stanąłem w szeregu, niestety miejsce miałem koło Pobra. Nagle przede mną wylądował jakiś smok. Był imponującej postury, zapewne nawet tata pomyślałby dwa razy zanim stanąłby z nim do walki. Głos miał spokojny, lecz stanowczy: - Witajcie młodzi. Wiem, że zapewne większa część was to przestępcy którzy ukradli coś żeby przeżyć. Szczerze mówiąc to nie rozumiem czemu takie szkraby jak wy macie być już trenowani na żołnierzy. Tak w ogóle jestem Maximus i w moich łapach jest cały carcel. Przez następne pół roku nie będziecie jeszcze walczyć. Najpierw musicie nabrać kondycji. Nie jest tutaj ważne, czy ktoś wykluł się biały, czy czarny - Oczywiście patrzył się na mnie - Wszyscy są równi. Jeszcze wczoraj mieliście imiona, lecz pamiętajcie. Teraz ty, to numer - Więc czemu ty nie masz numeru? - Spytałem z zaciekawieniem - Nie zwracaj się niepytany! - Jakiś strażnik zamachnął się ogonem by mnie walnąć - Zostaw go 22407! - Maximus stanął pomiędzy mną, a nim - To tylko dzieciak - Potem zwrócił się do mnie - Jaki masz numer? - 24601 - Teraz trzymałem głowę wysoko, czułem, że powinienem tak zrobić - Zadałeś bardzo dobre pytanie 24601 - Spojrzał na mnie z uznaniem - I nie boisz się tak bardzo jak inni, może rodzice powinni modlić się o to by ich dziecko wykluło się białe - Uśmiechnął się do mnie - Otóż mam nie liczbowe imię ponieważ jestem w tym miejscu na szczycie w hierarchii - Tylko ty masz imię? - Nie tylko ja, lecz o tym porozmawiamy później, teraz musisz ćwiczyć Poleciał zaraz potem rozmawiając przez chwilę z 22407. Potem co tu dużo opowiadać, trenowaliśmy. Najpierw był bieg wokół areny. Kazali nam biec tak długo aż nie damy rady zrobić jednego kroku. Udało mi się biec najdłużej. Przegoniłem nawet pięciolatków. Zaraz potem padłem, lecz musiałem znowu wstać zacząć robić monotonne ćwiczenia skrzydłami. Góra, dół, byleby nie za szybko. Z kamieniami które po pewnym czasie ciążął nie kilka kilogramów, lecz tonę. Byłem w tym istnym piekle przez pięć godzin. Inni nie wyglądali lepiej ode mnie, szczególnie Pobro był padnięty. A tak właściwie czemu on tu jest skoro to tylko mały, uległy smok? Nie wygląda na złodzieja, może to też syn kogoś wielkiego i jest tutaj, bo się za niego wstydzi. Wróciłem na polanę i skierowałem się w stronę jeziorka. Polując na ryby myślałem o swoim bracie. Gdy następnym razem go zobaczę będę miał już szesnaście lat ponieważ dopiero po osiągnięciu dorosłości będę mógł znowu wyjść poza obręb polany i areny. Ciekawe czy mnie pozna? Pewnie będzie już wtedy wodzem i nie będzie go obchodzić jakiś 24601. Złowiłem kilka ryb, zjadłem je, lecz nie czułem ich smaku. W mojej głowie ciągle był obraz Brilla z którym śmialiśmy się z jakiegoś żartu. Położyłem się na twardej ziemi i już miałem zamknąć oczy kiedy nade mną rozległ się głos: - Jak tam 24601? - To był Maximus, już się podnosiłem gdy powiedział - Nie wstawaj, na pewno na treningu dali ci w kość, co nie? - Najłatwiej nie było - Spojrzałem na niego ciekawie - Co pan tu robi? - Mów do mnie Maximus. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać - O czym? - O twojej przeszłości - Moje życie to już historia, przecież o to właśnie chodzi z tym nadawaniem numerów, co nie? - Dobrze myślisz, lecz chciałem się zapytać czemu ukradłeś jedzenie wodzowi - A po co się kradnie ryby? Żeby zjeść - Odparłem, bo zrozumiałem, że nie ma powodu by mówić prawdę - Ukradłeś ryby powiadasz, po co ci były akurat te ryby? Widziałem jak łowisz, na pewno nie głodowałeś - Nie chcę o tym mówić - Powiedziałem cicho - Chcę zapomnieć - Czasami nie powinno się zapominać - Ale teraz muszę zapomnieć - Cóż nie będę cię namawiać, ani nie będę pytać cię o imię - Dziękuję, a tak w ogóle, jaki miałeś numer Maximusie? - 19640, do zobaczenia chłopcze, pomyślnych wiatrów - Dobranoc Maximusie Jeszcze przez pewien czas myślałem czy przypadkiem nie powiedzieć mu prawdy, lecz nie zrobię tego. W tym miejscu zacznie się moje nowe życie z zupełnie pustą kartką. Kategoria:Urodzony w mroku